The Force
by Eaglehaze
Summary: Before the Avengers assembled, Natasha Romanoff had a different life. This telling, tells it different to any other thing that tells her story, for this tells the truth. Kayla is not ordinary, but neither is Natasha. Kayla is orphaned, so is Natasha. They both have things in common, and both care for one another. But when the Avengers assembled, what happens when they are split?


Prologue

Few people know me. Few people have known who I really am, who lies beneath. For they know that I am more, then the powers that contain me.

I am going to tell you a story, that gives you mine. A story beyond the mind. A story, before light itself; where there was only darkness, a time, where time seemed to take a standstill, but kept on moving, forever-more.

Before the sun and the stars in the sky, foul creatures known as Carjaara' ruled the little place we like to call Earth. They feasted on rock, bathed in darkness, wearing nothing but small coverings. Earth, was a barren, wast-land.

Their tall figures commanded dominance over all others, travelling in numbers greater than the mind could even comprehend. Alongside the Carjarra' came the Majhlore: a horse like creature born to serve.

In addition to their dead, horse like frame, came a long, thin, smooth tail, like a whip, making an ideal weapon. Steel hooves came in handy too; a lethal addition to their terrifying appearances . Finally Majhlore could run for days on end with extra breathing holes situated around the body, supporting their massive frame. They were as black as winter shadows.

Although, with little supplies to be used, the Majhlore was slaughtered for their properties, and used for every day life, though they were still used as valiant stallions. You see, the ones that had proved to be most useful got to live. The injured, old, weak and well, the least useful, were put down, in a brutal way.

However, a new race soon joined them in their race for world domination. This was the least of the Carjaara's' expectations, with Earth being the small planet it is. Arriving in a flash of light from the sky, (which temporarily blinded and terrified the Carjaara') the Blashiara (as they were so called) used highly powered weapons against the Carjaara'.

Sent into hiding, the Carjaara' rode for moons, getting as far away as possible. With the exception of the Majhlore, they left everything behind for the Blashiara. The meat (which they had on occasions), their the leather, the steel (from the hooves of the Majhlore) and other valuable products used for their survival. Most of them didn't make the journey, having already required fatal or infected wounds that the Blashiara afflicted upon them.

As they began to settle in a new place, they swore revenge and trained mercilessly after making a recovery to some extent. They sacrificed their own in their quest to rule once again.

So here is where we briefly follow one particular Carjaare'. It trained, as usual, against an opponent. He was pushed upon something, something that would change the future of Earth, and their own future more then any. He stumbled upon a bright, blue gem with a glowing white orb in its centre. It was surrounded by large clumps of rock on every side, that half buried the gem entirely. Curiosity, as it does in all, got the better of it, and the Carjaara' yanked it out of its stone casing.

This gem proved to be a powerful weapon, shooting beams of white light. This frightened the creatures, but they soon got it into their minds that this could be their solution. However, using it proved difficult, and their next idea insane, but effective. The one that found it got others to insert it into his chest, cutting into its flesh, almost to the heart.

They placed it there, above the heart, and sew its skin back together (or forced it together and stuck a sharp bone through either sides of the skin rather, to hold it in place as it healed). After weeks of recovery in both the leader (As the one was now tagged) and the others from the first fight, his though skin was now knitted back in place, and odd effects started happening.

His veins grew blue, a webbed connection from the heart, however it stayed around the chest. Then, energy beams made their appearance, shooting themselves randomly from his chest, which injured it almost to the point of death. These were very rare occurrences, but when they showed themselves, they put the Carjaare' in a bad state, that was until it happened.

It was reactant. The gem. Unknown until that day, other gems were attracted to it like some sort of magnetic field. A gem, of smaller quantity, came soaring, embedding itself into its hand, just below the wrist. This gave it dis-functions in its arm for a long time, but it soon became apparent that the power of the gem could be controlled through the reactant stone.

Once he had recovered, he soon learned how to use this, and could soon blast energy beams at will, though this took up a lot of energy, making him weak and exhausted after a certain amount of use.

The blue in his veins started spreading as well, going down his left arm, where the stone was embedded. This struck him as odd, and he sent other Carjaare' to find more, one more. They did so, after weeks of searching, and found more gems, as well as stones, but took back only one stone, as requested. He took it and stabbed it into his other wrist.

The same process with the other one happened again here, but it was quicker. Now the blue in his veins had spread everywhere, all over his body, and now down his right arm. The energy was intensified, (something beyond the mind of scientists as it would usually be decreased) and he was the dominant. He began forming an army of these Radioactive Carjaara'.

He soon lead his army to fight against the Blashiara, riding through the rocky and barren landscapes. But, something happened. Something that had never been seen before. Light. Brilliant rays burst through the thick canopy of cloud, scorching the damp rock and burning and blinding all that lived. For that moment, the world went into chaos. Earthquakes shook the ground, rising above and beyond and falling to open a gaping abyss, volcanoes erupted, and gales blew tornadoes. Rain poured, thunder crashed and lightning crashed, all with the arrival of light.

For both the Carjaare' and the Blashiara, they were swallowed by the ground, which soon caved in, along with them went the Majhlore. All evidence of their existence was positively erased, as oceans arose, the sea bed rising and falling, twisting and turning throughout the existence of the Earth blessed with heat and light. Other life forms were also wiped from the face of the earth, but others survived, evolving and adapting, some know to us today.

All of this of course is all just a story, or maybe a legend, but there's nothing to prove it's truth. I for one know the truth of this abundant story, and is what my story, is leading up to.

**Carjaare' (Car-jar-ay) Blashiara (Blash-y-ay-ra) Majhlore (Maj-lore) **

**Don't expect a quick update.**


End file.
